Grietas en el Destino
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Siempre hay excepciones a la regla, incluso cuando se trata de un mundo en el que todos tienen almas gemelas. O casi todos. Ino es un alma incompleta y Sasuke la ayuda a volver a poner su vida en orden.


**DISCLAIMER: Nop, los personajes no son míos.**

.

**N/A:** Para el reto en el grupo _Sasuino Lovers._

.

* * *

**.**

**GRIETAS EN EL DESTINO**

_I_

**.**

* * *

.

A las once y media de la mañana, nubes oscuras con vetas de un azul turbulento se mantenían estáticas en el cielo, oscureciendo la vasta ciudad alrededor de su oficina. Una lluvia floja comenzó a caer y un rayo lejano alumbró un pedazo del cielo gris. La sensación incómoda en la boca de su estómago creció, como si algo se avecinara. Ino negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Sonaba como su abuela.

Se preparó una taza de té de manzanilla y volvió a su asiento. Bebió un sorbo del agua hirviente con la esperanza de que el calor se llevara aquello que seguía empujando sus costillas desde dentro. En lugar de eso, la sensación continuó abriendo un espacio en el medio de su pecho hasta que Ino tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que no era algo insignificante.

Quiso levantarse, pero un dolor intenso en la cara interna de su antebrazo la obligó a encogerse sobre sí misma. Antes de alzar el brazo, supo exactamente el lugar desde el que se originaba aquellas punzadas insoportables. Su frente se cubrió de una capa fina de sudor y miró con lágrimas de frustración las letras burdas que tatuaban su piel. Cada línea parecía querer abrasar la carne hasta el otro lado, quemando hasta traspasar la piel, el músculo y el hueso.

Ino miró con horror su akaito. Era la misma marca que había estado en su brazo desde el momento en que había conocido a su alma gemela, pero por primera vez, se sentía como algo ajeno; como algo que no le pertenecía y estaba tratando de escapar de la prisión de su piel. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron. Podrían haber cientos de explicaciones. Los akaitos eran una experiencia personal y única, pero estuvo segura que aquello significaba que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el interior de su mejilla hasta que la sangre se mezcló con su saliva. La neblina dentro de su cabeza cedió lo suficiente para que pudiera alejarse un poco del temor y el dolor. Los dedos trémulos se agarraron de los brazos de su silla y trató de tomar impulso para ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas cedieron y arañó la mesa para evitar caer sobre el piso laminado. La desesperación le hizo abrir la boca, lista para gritar por ayuda, cuando el dolor se detuvo en un instante y su cuerpo se derrumbó sobre la madera fría de su escritorio.

Sentía que sus huesos se habían disuelto y los latidos de su corazón hicieron eco en todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos saltaron hacia la marca en su brazo, asegurándose de que seguía en su lugar. Los jadeos de alivio pronto se transformaron en sollozos.

Controlando el temblor que entorpecía sus dedos, pulsó la tecla de llamada en su celular. Tentáculos oscuros treparon por su garganta cuando el timbre se detuvo y la grabación la envió al buzón de voz. La segunda llamada terminó e Ino se clavó las uñas en los muslos descubiertos. Frunció el ceño y buscó en su cabeza a su voz más práctica. Obligándose a utilizar lo que le restaba de claridad, repasó todas las opciones que tenía para contactar a Neji cuando se ausentaba en un viaje de negocios.

Presionó la tercera llamada. El primer pitido sonó. Tenía el número de Akimitsu, el asistente de Neji. Aunque no había acompañado a su esposo, estaba segura que podía encontrar alguna otra manera para contactarlo.

El segundo pitido. Si eso no funcionaba, podía llamar a Hinata o Hanabi. Hinata tenía más poder en la familia Hyuga, pero Hanabi era más asertiva y tendía a conseguir lo que quería sin el baile de cortesía que haría su hermana mayor.

El tercer pitido. Ambas, se dijo con urgencia. Necesitaba la calma y empatía de Hinata y el filo de Hanabi. Necesitaba todos los recursos que pudiera utilizar. Necesitaba-

—Ino, ¿sucedió algo?—. La voz incorpórea de Neji interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

Ino saltó sobre su silla y se lanzó hacia el teléfono.

—¡Neji!—Chilló con el corazón desbocado.

—¿Cuál es el problema?—Preguntó con su voz cargada de alarma—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Su voz la acarició como un bálsamo y comenzó a gimotear sin darse cuenta. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo que finalmente podía respirar, y descansó la cabeza pesada sobre la mesa, respingando cuando sintió el frío de la madera contra su mejilla.

—¡Ino!

—Neji—respondió al llamado con la voz ronca y rota—. Neji, estás bien.

—Ino, necesito que me digas dónde estás—le exhortó con una voz modulada, alargando las palabras para darles claridad.

Una pequeña risa salió de su garganta. Neji estaba bien y su akaito se había equivocado. Sentía que flotaba después de que unas manos siniestras la hubieran estado hundiendo.

—No pasa nada—dijo tanto para sí misma como para su alma gemela—. Mi akaito empezó a doler y pensé que algo te había sucedido. Pero estás bien—repitió con convicción.

Un silencio interrumpido por su respiración se acunó durante algunos segundos. Se removió en su asiento, impaciente.

—Estoy bien—dijo finalmente—Aunque tú suenas agitada. ¿Debería llamar a alguien?

—No—. Suspiró, mirando la marca que volvía a descansar inocua sobre su piel, como si el dolor asfixiante de hace unos minutos jamás hubiese sucedido—. Me siento mejor ahora.

—¿Segura?

—Sí—dijo con una sonrisa—. Aunque quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

—También yo lo preferiría—. Su voz que sonaba exhausta—. Debo irme.

—¿Hablamos por la noche?

—Sí. Por la noche—repitió Neji, cerrando la llamada.

Ino frunció el ceño. Eso fue un poco abrupto. Miró el reloj: eran las doce y cuarto, lo que significaba que en China todavía eran las once. Quizá simplemente estuviera ocupado. Echó un vistazo a su marca. O quizá no.

Sacó un espejo de su bolso y torció los labios. Las lágrimas habían lavado la capa fina de maquillaje de su rostro y, en su lugar, le habían dejado la piel enrojecida y los ojos hinchados. Limpió su rostro y volvió a aplicarse un maquillaje rápido que disimulara el estado desastroso de su rostro. Salió de su oficina a las doce y media, informándole a su asistente que se ausentaría por el resto del día.

Marcó el número de Sakura en el camino.

_Timbró una vez y esperó unos segundos antes de volver a insistir. Quiso golpear la madera con el puño, pero inhaló una bocanada de aire y masajeó sus sienes. Intentó concentrarse en la parte de sí misma que afirmaba que estaba siendo paranoica y que probablemente sí había más de una explicación para lo que sucedió aquella mañana. La otra parte, la que quería que diera la vuelta y se fuera de allí, seguía aterrada por el dolor intenso que doblegó todo lo demás, que le seguía susurrando desde atrás de su cabeza lo que había temido desde un principio.

Su pie comenzó a golpear contra el piso cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Sakura con los párpados semi cerrados y el cabello rosado aplastado hacia un lado.

—¡Por fin!—dijo Ino, escabulliéndose dentro del apartamento.

—¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó Sakura, haciéndose a un lado con un movimientos letárgico—¿Cuál es la emergencia?

Ino atravesó el comedor y se lanzó sobre el sillón con un suspiro, doblando una pierna bajo su cuerpo y dejando que la otra se extendiera hasta el piso. Sakura se sentó a su lado, girando su cuerpo en ángulo para que ambas estuvieran casi frente a frente. Ino enfrentó los ojos verdes con motas avellana que la miraban exigiendo respuestas y una parte de ella deseó fervientemente haberse detenido por un cigarrillo antes de venir.

—¿Ya almorzaste?—preguntó con ligereza.

—Ino, regresé a las nueve de una guardia de veinticuatro horas— Sakura instó, arrastrando las palabras y luchando para que sus párpados no terminaran de cerrarse—. ¿Cuál es la emergencia?—repitió, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

El tono ligeramente exasperado de Sakura le hizo fruncir los labios. Ignoró la molestia consistente detrás de sus ojos y miró el vidrio transparente que mostraba el edificio que quedaba justo en frente. Se enfocó en el reflejo desvaído de ellas dos sobre el sillón y exhaló lentamente, relajando la mandíbula apretada. Habría preferido a una Sakura descansada que tuviera el ánimo para confortarla, pero esta Sakura seguía siendo alguien que querría ayudar, sin importar qué.

—El akaito me dolió esta mañana—dijo alzando su brazo y mirándolo con aprensión—. Me dolió tanto que no podía moverme.

—¿El akaito en específico o el brazo?—preguntó Sakura, inclinándose para poder ver mejor la marca.

La cabeza de Ino palpitó con un latigazo de dolor.

—El akaito, Sakura. No soy tonta—gruñó, retirando su brazo hacia su pecho.

Sakura puso su boca en una línea recta e Ino contuvo la respiración un instante. Volvió a extender su brazo y desvió la mirada.

—Era el akaito—repitió—. Durante un momento, sentí que cada letra ardía y quise arrancarme la piel del dolor.

La espalda de Sakura se enderezó y atrajo el brazo de Ino hacia sí. Ino tuvo que agarrarse del respaldar del sillón para no golpear su frente contra la cabeza de Sakura.

—¿Neji…?—Sakura dejó la pregunta en el aire, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión preocupada.

Era la reacción que todo el mundo tendría si su marca comenzara a doler. Les pasaba a la mayoría cuando su alma gemela estaba en grave peligro o, de plano, había muerto y la conexión se rompió.

Entrechocó los dientes un instante, recordando el pánico que le produjo el estúpido akaito, y luego resopló, empujando su mechón rubio hacia delante.

—Está bien. Lo llamé. También yo me asusté.

Sakura exhaló y puso el cabello sobre su rostro detrás de sus orejas, volviendo su atención al brazo de Ino.

—Está escoriado— señaló, observando la marca con intensidad y presionándola con el dedo pulgar—. ¿Duele?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No recuerdo bien lo que pasó, pero creo que pude haberlo aruñado—admitió, revisando la parte de atrás de las uñas de su otra mano.

—¿Tuviste alguna molestia aparte del dolor localizado?

Ino frunció el entrecejo, recordando la sensación ominosa antes de que la marca comenzara a punzar. Estaba segura que se relacionaba con el akaito, pero también que no era algo que podía explicarse de forma racional.

—No—dijo moviendo su cabeza—. Sólo el dolor que me hizo retorcer. Nada más—dijo con un poco de mordacidad.

Sakura asintió, ignorando su último comentario, y puso la palma de su mano sobre la frente de Ino.

—No tienes fiebre—dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, como si anotara mentalmente su estado actual—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Irritada, quiso decirle. Irritada porque Sakura seguía perdiendo el tiempo haciéndole preguntas que no le darían ninguna respuesta; porque veía dentro de aquellos ojos esmeralda sólo genuina preocupación, y no el brillo de la verdad; porque tenía miedo, un miedo que le atenazaba las entrañas.

—Físicamente, como si ese maldito dolor nunca hubiera pasado—. Ino miró hacia el techo e inhaló profundamente antes de volver la vista a los ojos jade—. Pero fue una de las experiencias físicas más aterradoras de mi vida.

Sakura casi juntó sus cejas.

—Deberíamos ir al hospital. No puedo revisarte aquí ni hacerte pruebas. Puedo arreglar para que seas atendida de inmediato, sólo déjame llamar a…

Ino atrapó la muñeca de Sakura y la devolvió al sillón antes de que terminara de levantarse.

—No es algo médico, frentezota—dijo con una exasperación que iba dirigida más hacia sí misma que hacia su amiga—. Esto tiene que ver con Neji.

En el momento en que lo dijo, estuvo absolutamente segura de que estaba en lo correcto. Algo en su estómago se removió y sintió ganas de vomitar. Un akaito era la prueba física de la conexión entre almas gemelas y no era extraño que las personas sintieran _algo_ a través de aquellos lazos. Las marcas de Naruto y Sakura delataban la presencia del otro cuando estaban cerca, por ejemplo. Aquel dolor, sin embargo…, aquel dolor sólo podía significar una cosa, y mientras más le daba vueltas, más convencida estaba de que era cierto.

—Pero dijiste que-

—¡Agh! Es…—Escondió su rostro en sus manos—. Al principio no me di cuenta. Pensé que me sentía diferente simplemente por lo que sucedió en la mañana, pero algo no está bien—. Tragó en seco y odió que voz se estuviera fracturando—. Es como…—Cerró los ojos con fuerza y permitió que el temor que bullía en su pecho cobrara forma, ensuciándolo todo a su paso, hasta llegar con un sabor amargo a sus labios—, como si el hilo se hubiera roto—escupió con ira.

Sakura guardó silencio antes de acercarse hacia ella y empujarla con su hombro. Ino quiso saber qué tipo de expresión tenía Sakura en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo, no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

—Podría ser cualquier cosa. Tu akaito podría estar presentando una alteración espontánea. No es extraño que tu tipo de marca sufra mutaciones.

Ino dejó escapar un gemido y lágrimas pesadas comenzaron a caer entre sus dedos. Sakura no podía entenderlo, ¿cómo podría? Para ella nunca hubo duda. Naruto fue su destino desde el momento en que se conocieron. Pero el temor y la rabia que cerraban su garganta habían estado con ella desde que Neji había tomado su mano y en segundos, la marca con su nombre se tatuó en su antebrazo, sellando su destino. Sólo el suyo. El brazo de Neji había permanecido igual, ignorando por completo la sensación de euforia que se extendió por cada célula del cuerpo de Ino.

Un tacto gentil acarició su espalda encogida e Ino se derrumbó sobre el hombro de su amiga. Dejó que su rostro se deformara con todo el dolor que le aplastaba el pecho y se extendía hacia su brazo.

Durante mucho tiempo, había esperado que Neji encontrara a su verdadera alma gemela. Lo había temido cada día durante dos largos años, hasta que Neji le propuso matrimonio e Ino se permitió tener la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie más; que el universo simplemente había olvidado plasmar la otra parte del trato. Neji le había confesado que ni su padre ni su madre habían encontrado a sus almas gemelas y que más de la mitad de los miembros de su familia no tenían una. Y ella no había podido resistir aquellos ojos que se dirigían con frialdad a la mayor parte del mundo, pero que parecían despertarse cuando la miraban a ella; a la promesa del futuro con el que siempre soñó antes que todo se comenzara a desmoronar.

Sakura intentó convencerla de ir al hospital y descartar otras posibilidades. Ino se negó, una y otra vez. No podía explicarle a Sakura que su antebrazo parecía hueco desde que el dolor desapareció; que un dolor sordo se extendía en su pecho cada vez que su mente vagaba hasta una memoria de Neji; que tenía pánico de verlo, pero al mismo tiempo, que era lo que más quería en el mundo. No tenía sentido ir al hospital. Sólo la haría sentir peor que más personas confirmaran lo que ella ya sabía.

Horas después, Ino acomodó con suavidad el cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirosa sobre el sillón, envolviéndola con una manta que trajo del cuarto principal. Acomodó la comida que había ordenado para Naruto y Sakura en el mesón de la cocina y se fue.

.

Ino se sentía extrañamente liviana de camino a casa. Sakura le había dado una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y hablaron durante largo rato, y durante otro tanto Ino permaneció en silencio, disfrutando de la seguridad que le ofrecía recostarse sobre el regazo de su mejor amiga.

—Aunque fuera cierto—Sakura le había dicho, admitiendo que podía existir la posibilidad—, Neji se quedará contigo. Los dos son perfectos el uno para el otro—. Levantó su propia marca y la observó durante unos segundos—. Tal vez las almas gemelas sean una sugerencia.

Ino bufó.

—¡Hablo en serio, cerda! Cada vez hay más gente que se divorcia de sus almas gemelas; eso tiene que significar algo.

—Tú amas a tu alma gemela. Mis padres, mis abuelos, Choji, Shikamaru… ¿Podrías imaginarte la vida sin el idiota de Naruto?—Ino cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, tapando la luz que seguía entrando a través de sus párpados.

—No—reconoció—, pero al principio no me imaginaba estando con él, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo detestabas—respondió con una risita—. Naruto era ruidoso, tosco, y te adoró desde el primer momento en que te vio. Pero funcionó, ¿no? Los dos son como la Bella y la Bestia.

Sakura le dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¡Estás hablando de mi prometido!

—¡Es la verdad!—Jaló un mechón rosado como represalia—. También es dulce, carismático, sabe cocinar y está como quiere. En mi opinión, debiste hacer algo muy bien en tu vida pasada—Ino sonrió encogiendo la nariz, con los ojos brillando con ingenio por primera vez en ese día—. Y además me tienes a mí. Debes agradecer cada noche a Benzaiten por tu suerte.

—¡TÚ eres la que tienes suerte de tenerme para soportarte!—dijo riéndose también, volviendo darle un golpecito en la frente—. Pero al principio ninguna de las dos creía que Naruto iba a ser nada de eso. Hasta casi el final del instituto, pensé que iba a ser un alma gemela platónica o algo así.

Ino exhaló con exhasperación.

—Pero justamente se trata de eso: el hilo rojo ata las almas que se pertenecen. Son los trazados del universo, aunque al inicio no nos demos cuenta.

Sakura frunció el ceño en una expresión pensativa.

—¿Y las almas gemelas _normales_ de asesinos? No es una ley.

Ino quiso decirle que aún así, debía haber algo que los unía; que los akaitos eran absolutos, pero apretó sus labios. Sabía que no era cierto. No siempre la unión era perfecta, y cada vez había más voz para las personas que decidían separarse de sus almas gemelas por una u otra razón. Pero debía haber una explicación. El universo no podía crear a las almas gemelas, para después simplemente convertirlo en un juego de azar. Era estúpido y cruel.

—Neji te ama, Ino. Va a salir bien, ya verás. Además, eres tan terca que ni el destino se molestaría en contradecirte.

Los dedos fríos de Sakura acariciaron su cabello e Ino relajó sus hombros.

Imaginó a su esposo echando un vistazo desinteresado a una marca en su propio brazo, diciéndole cuan curioso e inútil resultaba, porque él ya tenía un alma gemela. Apretó los párpados y trató de alejar la imagen. No le serviría para nada más que para elevar sus expectativas. Pero si sí…, si Neji se quedaba…

Apretó el acelerador después de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y avanzó, deseando lanzarse a su sillón y disfrutar del lomo con ensalada y patatas que había ordenado para ella junto con la comida de Sakura y Naruto. Había sido un día agotador y olvidó por completo comer después de lo que sucedió con su akaito por la mañana. Después, vería uno o dos capítulos de su serie preferida y, con suerte, podría dormir en paz.

Esperaba que ese pequeño plan fuera capaz de hacerle poner de lado la preocupación constante que dominaba sus pensamientos. Por ahora, sería más saludable centrarse en el optimismo de Sakura. Existía la probabilidad de que Neji hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela, pero también era cierto que podía tomar la decisión de quedarse a pesar de ello. Ino miró su propio akaito y se preguntó qué es lo que ella haría en su posición. ¿Se quedaría?, ¿podría irse después de construir una vida feliz junto a un hombre bueno?, ¿habría podido seguir siendo feliz después de saber que su verdadera alma gemela la estaba esperando?

Era extraño pensar en la posibilidad de elegir, porque casi nadie cuestionaba la irreductibilidad de las almas gemelas. Las cavernas tenían pinturas de lazos irrompibles; estudiosos habían disertado y apilado volúmenes en los que profundizaban sus ideas sobre la conexión espiritual; guerreros se habían quedado inmóviles en medio de la batalla mientras sus akaitos florecían entre la suciedad y la sangre. ¿Podía pedirle a Neji que renunciara a lo que estaba escrito en las estrellas?

Negó con la cabeza, queriendo ahuyentar el pensamiento, y estacionó el auto. Dio la vuelta al pequeño muro rodeado por una enredadera y dio un paso atrás cuando vio las luces encendidas. Antes de que pudiera organizar sus ideas, la luz del interior se derramó por el camino empedrado de la entrada hasta la punta de sus tacos.

—Adelanté mi vuelo—dijo Neji a modo de saludo.

Ino apretó las llaves dentro de su puño y sonrió.

—Bienvenido a casa.


End file.
